


Christmas With My Friend

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Elephant and Piggie - Mo Willems
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic of cookies and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



Piggie! Tomorrow is Christmas.

Today is Christmas eve!

Santa will come tonight.

Cookies will come tonight.

Cookies? Cookies will not come tonight.

Every Christmas eve, cookies show up on my table. Cookies will come, Gerald. It is Christmas.

Piggie! Those cookies are not for you. They are for Santa. You should not  eat the cookies for Santa. Santa will not be happy.

Santa is always happy.

Santa will be angry!

Uh.

Santa will be HUNGRY!

Well...

Santa will not leave you presents!!!

Santa must leave me presents!

You will not eat the cookies.

But I like the cookies.

You should not eat the cookies.

*sigh* I will not eat the cookies.

I will come over tonight and help you not eat the cookies.

Will Santa find you?

Santa will find me.

Good. We will bake cookies.

Cookies for you and Santa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Images taken from Mo Willems' books. I only wish I could have drawn expressions for them!


End file.
